Unexpected
by Ren201
Summary: The JTF is attacked and someone comes back from the dead. PLEASE R&R. Read the author's note at the top of each page it makes things clearer!
1. Unexpected

Title: Unexpected  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Spoilers: up to season 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias!  
  
Author's note: This is something I've been thinking about and it would be great to know what people think of it.  
  
It was mid afternoon on a Sunday and Sydney was sitting in a debrief about her recent mission in Mexico City two days ago. Sydney had started to see it as a relief when she came in to work on the weekends, it meant that she was closer to finding out about her 'death' and there were always less people around. It was becoming more of a regular occurrence and to Sydney it meant that she didn't have time to dwell on the past.  
  
While sitting in the debrief round, Sydney noticed all the usual faces, and even a few new ones. As Dixon started talking about the mission, Sydney felt uneasy, something about the mission hadn't felt right. From the moment she had stepped into the club, she had the feeling that she was being watched. Not just by anyone though, she felt as if she knew who it was, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. Even though she had successfully completed her mission, she still couldn't shake the feeling that it was set up.  
  
Her mission was simple. She was to extract a member of a new terrorist group, who contacted the CIA and informed them of his status within the organisation and wanted to bring down the organisation by becoming a double agent. The plan was that it would look like the agent had meet Sydney in a club and the two would leave together. From there, Sydney, along with another CIA agent would escort the informant back to LA to meet with her superiors and authenticate his story. Everything about the mission had been perfect. There were no problems and they arrived back at the JTF exactly as planned.  
  
When Dixon finished the debrief and dismissed everyone, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She wasn't sure if it was the mission itself, or if it was the man she extracted. All she could think about was the person who kept staring at her in the club. She wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or if she knew him. Whoever it was, he was in disguise, but she recognised him, she was sure she did. Sydney tried to put the thoughts to the back of her head and instead decided to go and talk to Weiss who was finishing off some paper work. As she walked over to his desk, the building suddenly blacked out and she walked straight into Weiss.  
  
"Hey, sorry Syd. What's going on, do you think we should go and find..." Weiss stopped mid sentence, as gunshots echoed through the corridors.  
  
Both Weiss and Sydney immediately ran over to their desks. Sydney fumbled through her draws until she found what she was looking for, she grabbed her gun, shoved some extra bullets into her pocket and attached a small knife to the inside of her boot. As she stood up, she realised that the sound of gun shoots had entered the main office where everyone was currently situated.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she was being overpowered from behind. Sydney immediately went into fight mode and attacked the person behind her, preparing for the fight that was ahead of her. Just as she threw a kick at her attacker, the lights started to come back on, and Sydney realised that she was surrounded. As she looked around the circled of men around her and mentally took in their size, how many there were and their positions. She pointed her gun at the man in front of her and in return she had 6 guns pointed back at her.  
  
Just as she was about to start her attack on the group, she heard a familiar female's voice cry out in pain. She peered past the man standing in front of her, only to see a heavily pregnant Carry being hit across the temple by a masked man. As Carry fell to the ground, half a dozen agents caught her before she hit the ground. Sydney suddenly noticed that everyone who had been in the office had been apprehended and disarmed in a matter of minutes. It was obvious that no one had expected the attack and by the time they had prepared themselves, they were already down. As she looked at the small group of agents she saw that there were about 20 of them and there were, from what she could see, about 15 men, including the ones surrounding her. As she took in her surroundings, she noted that all of the men were well-armed and ready to fire to the sign of any trouble.  
  
As Sydney looked into the small crowd, she saw that everybody was there, and no one had managed to escape. She was interrupted from her thoughts from one of the men in front of her.  
  
"Put down gun. Don't make us hurt any of your colleagues." The man said in a heavy Russian accent while pointing another gun at a new agent, who from what she could tell, was easily intimidated and looked like she was about to cry. Sydney threw her gun out of the circle and watched as most of the men followed the action with their eyes. Sydney saw her chance and took it. She instantly attacked the group with instantaneous kicks and punches. Sydney managed to take down 5 of her attackers before she noticed another man approach her from the corridor that connected the main office area to the outside world. As she took down the sixth person, she turned her attack towards another man who had barely recovered from her previous attack on him. As she was about to lunch her attack on the person, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and she quickly turned to see who had inflicted the sharp, numbing pain. Shock filled Sydney's system as she saw who it was.  
  
Everyone in the room had been so shocked with Sydney's sudden attack on the hostile group that none of them noticed that the remaining guards weren't firing, instead they stood there watching the spectacle, as if they knew what was going to happen and had been ordered not to interfere. Every one had been so captivated by the fight taking place in front of that they didn't noticed the appearance of the man who had hit Sydney with a tranquilliser dart.  
  
As Sydney looked at her new attacker, she was so overwhelmed with what she saw that she couldn't move; she couldn't breath for fear of what she saw. As the cluster of CIA agents watched Sydney's reaction to the new threat, nobody understood what was going on. The only agent who recognised the man was Dixon. Sydney stood there in shock for another second as she let a single tear fall down her face. Suddenly Sydney felt the butt of a gun hit her across her temple.  
  
Before Sydney past out, she looked into the eyes of the man in front of her and whispered painfully,  
  
"Danny?"  
  
What do you think? I'd like to know what everyone thinks!! How could I improve? Please Review!! 


	2. Danny?

Title: Unexpected  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Summery: The JTF is attacked and someone comes back from the dead.  
  
Spoilers: up to season 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias!  
  
Author's note: Ok, I think that this story might get a little confusing, and people are already asking me questions. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, because I didn't actually expect anyone to review. So on that note, I should really thank the people who did, I am really grateful and if they hadn't reviewed I probably wouldn't have carried on with the story. So thanks to Egyptian Kat, LilyoftheValley4, Miaka Summers and neptunestar. I hope I don't disappoint you!  
  
Oh yeah, should also say that this chapter doesn't really acknowledge the fact the there are other people in the room. It centres on Sydney and Danny.  
  
Please Review!! Thanks  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
As Sydney looked at her new attacker, she was so overwhelmed with what she saw that she couldn't move; she couldn't breath for fear of what she saw. As the cluster of CIA agents watched Sydney's reaction to the new threat, nobody understood what was going on. The only agent who recognised the man was Dixon. Sydney stood there in shock for another second as she let a single tear fall down her face. Suddenly Sydney felt the butt of a gun hit her across her temple.  
  
Before Sydney past out, she looked into the eyes of the man in front of her and whispered painfully,  
  
"Danny?"  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
As Sydney lay unconscious on the floor, the entire room's gaze was fixated on the man that Sydney had, only moments ago, revealed as Danny. Every agent in the room was completely stunned. They all knew about Sydney's fiancée and that it was this that had lead her to learn the truth about SD-6 and become a double agent, which finally lead to the fall of the Alliance. Now all they could do was wait for Sydney to wake up face what was waiting for.  
  
~#~  
  
As Sydney started to stir in her sleep, she was immediately hit with horrific headache that made all of her sense ache and every muscle in her body tense. Before she even attempted to open her eyes, she tried to remember what had put her into this state. Her first thought was of Eric, as she wondered if he had comforted her again over too many tequila shots and coffee ice cream.  
  
Suddenly the events that had rendered her unconscious came flashing through her mind forcing her to let out a groan at the thought of what had occurred. Then she remembered. Danny was there. Her flew open she so quickly, that the man who had been watching over her let out startled gasp, which immediately got the attention of everyone else in the room.  
  
As Sydney tried to move, she found herself tied to a chair in the middle of the JTF. As she estimated the damage that had been caused, she now saw that everyone in the room had been tired up and had their eyes focused solely on her. Although she felt shy under their intense gaze, she knew that now wasn't the time to feel self-conscious, and so instead she frantically looked around the room searching for the impostor who was pretending to be Danny. She knew that it wasn't him. It couldn't have been. Danny had died; she had found him in the bath. She had buried him; there was a body, he couldn't be alive, it wasn't possible. As Sydney thought about all the possibilities of what was happening, she noticed that the room had shifted their gaze from her to someone who was positioned behind her.  
  
"Hey Syd. I'm sorry about the audience, but I think that we both know that you wouldn't give us the information we needed without some...leverage and lets face it, this is the best possible leverage I could get isn't it?" As 'Danny' spoke, she noticed that he had lost the edge to his British accent, and it had less sharpness to it. She found it almost comforting to hear Danny's voice again, but she knew that she couldn't take anything at face value, not in this business, if her years of training and experience had taught her anything, it was that.  
  
"Who are you? Don't pretend to be somebody your not, Danny died. I buried him!" Sydney managed to choke out. She knew that she had to stay strong and not let the man, who was now in front of her, see how the situation was effecting her.  
  
"That's actually quite an interesting story actually, but I have one question to ask you first. Didn't you die as well, from what I've heard; you had a memorial service? Or am I mistaken?" Danny asked, clearly amused by the scenario playing out in front of him, as there was a hint of humour in his accent, which made it stronger than before.  
  
Sydney sat there, unable to answer. Everyone had known of her death and reappearance back into the CIA, she had become a legend with the CIA and it caused her life to become something that was gossiped about by the water coolers. Now Sydney felt herself starting to question what she knew to be true. Danny had died, hadn't he? The only words she found herself able to utter where "How? There was a body?"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth she heard a laugh erupt from Danny's mouth. "And I was told that you were a genius" Danny said while trying to control his laughter before continuing  
  
"Well, I guess we should put your naivety down to your concussion and the drugs that are still in your system. Well, it's actually quite a funny story really. I was recruited just like you were, but not until couple of years after you." Danny stopped to watch Sydney's reaction before continuing. "So anyway, we did actually meet by chance. I kept you from my superiors and when they found out, I was forced to leave you. They decided that it would have been best to fake my death, so that I could carry on working in the field without you becoming suspicious about my status. They thought that a clean break was best for everyone. I had no choice Syd, they would have killed you if you found out" Danny said with a hint of sadness in his voice while he thought about the irony of the statement.  
  
As Danny continued, he began pacing the room. "It wasn't until you became a double that I found out that all of this was actually planned, and they knew about you already. They told me that you were an important player. They actually told me that you were a classified project. I was told to leave you alone otherwise they would... terminate... the project. I couldn't leave you like that Syd, so I watched you. I followed your missions, your progress and watched you carry on with your life. That was until I started to rise within the agency, that I was given the chance to be part of your life again, and I took it." Danny stopped, unsure of whether or not he should continue with his explain, but before he could continue, a confused Sydney interrupted his chain of thought.  
  
"What do you mean? You never came back to be part of my life." Sydney said, now oblivious to the fact that she had a room full of people watching their every move in complete astonishment.  
  
"You have to understand something Syd. I loved you, and I still do. I really did want to marry you and live a normal life, but it wasn't possible. So, I had to... change that. It was the only way that we could be together." Danny said while looking into Sydney's eyes pleading with her to understand what he did.  
  
"What did you do? Please... don't tell me that it was you who...no, you wouldn't have done that. You couldn't have done that, you don't have that kind of power." Sydney managed to say. Then a sudden realisation hit her.  
  
"You're part of the Convenant" Sydney muttered as more of a statement than a question. "I was with you for those missing years wasn't I?" Sydney stated, demanding an answer as she could feel the anger rise up in her throat.  
  
"Yeah, you were. It actually didn't take long to persuade my superiors to 'recruit' you onto our side, even if they had to take certain 'measures' to protect themselves. I did it for you Syd, I did it for us." Danny said, while trying to justify his actions to Sydney.  
  
"I had a life here Danny, and it was a pretty good one." Sydney paused as she took in the new information that she had been given before she gingerly said, "There was a body, if it wasn't me then who...who was it?"  
  
Danny turned his head slightly to avoid Sydney's gaze as he said, "Your body was faked the same way as mine. Project Helix. I know that you thought that you destroyed it, but started long before anyone knew about it. I was used as a prototype to start with, and they decided to see how reliable it was faking my death. They did the same with you Syd. But you need to know that Francie had nothing to do with us, Syd. I could never do that to you. That was Sloane, and trust me when I say that he will pay for what he has done."  
  
Sydney sat dumbfounded by the new development. She now finally knew who she with during her two missing years, but the one thing she still didn't know was whether or not Danny could be trusted, and why had he come here to tell her that. There must be another reason he was here. Then she remembered, he had said that he needed information. Did he know that she couldn't remember anything from her two missing years? He must know.  
  
"What do you want Danny. I know that you didn't come here just to tell me about my two missing years. It's not worth the risk, even for the Covenant. What do you want?" Sydney asked, as apprehension rose in her chest. She knew the lengths the Convent would go to, and it worried her that the people who had been caught up in her life could be the ones to suffer.  
  
"I'm actually quite glad that you asked me that Syd, because we need some information, and well, to be quite frank, we need it now. Information that only you know." Danny said as he stared down at Sydney with a menacing look that she had never seen before.  
  
"And as you can see, we've been given the appropriate equipment and authorisation to extract that information. I think it's about time we called in the expert in this matter, I think he'll enjoy seeing you again Syd." As Danny spoke, he nodded towards the door and Sydney saw someone she recognised. As the Chinese man walked closer she saw the man who had extracted two of her teeth in an attempt to get information from her, back when she found out the truth about SD-6. From the look in his eyes, Sydney could tell that he was going to enjoy the torture he was about to inflict onto her.  
  
~#~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. How could I improve? Should I carry on? 


	3. Revelations

Title: Unexpected  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Summery: The JTF is attacked and someone comes back from the dead.  
  
Spoilers: up to season 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias!  
  
Author's note: Ok. First thing, I have NOT seen season 3, so there is some stuff that I know about others that I don't.  
  
So, just to clarify, Dixon is Director, Jack is out of solitary, Will is in Witness Protection and is not in this fic, Francie was an evil double, Sydney knows that the Covenant is behind her missing two years but not that she was Julia Thorne (yet). She also met her torturer who told her that she was his favourite and that she never broke. But that's it (I think). Oh and in this story Kendall never spoke to Sydney or told her anything, as far as this story is concerned, Kendall is gone. And hopefully won't come back, but who knows! I think that's it.  
  
If you have any questions or suggestions, please review, or email me: Ren201@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
"And as you can see, we've been given the appropriate equipment and authorisation to extract that information. I think it's about time we called in the expert in this matter, I think he'll enjoy seeing you again Syd." As Danny spoke, he nodded towards the door and Sydney saw someone she recognised. As the Chinese man walked closer she saw the man who had extracted two of her teeth in an attempt to get information from her, back when she found out the truth about SD-6. From the look in his eyes, Sydney could tell that he was going to enjoy the torture he was about to inflict onto her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
As Sydney watched the man walk towards her, she couldn't help admiring the irony of her situation. She found it almost humorous to think that her quest to seek revenge for Danny had lead her to her first 'encounter' with this man. Now, it had been Danny's request that she met him again. For a split second, she wondered if this would have happened if her life had been normal. Feeling herself vulnerable to her emotions again, Sydney quickly closed her eyes to prevent her eyes betraying any of her emotions, as she thought about the 'what ifs' and what her future could have held for her, if only she hadn't accepted the offer at SD-6. When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted with the sight of her torturer, who simply smiled at her in return and said:  
  
"I see that you are well. I must say that I'm glad we have the chance to 'talk' again. I must say that I am quite impressed that you escaped my grasps last time, although..." He paused while he emptied a clear fluid into a syringe before he continued,  
  
"I can assure you that that won't be happening again, you pretty, little girl." With that two men came from behind Sydney and tried to hold her down. Sydney struggled against the man as she was injected the liquid from the syringe into her neck.  
  
As the men backed away, Sydney felt light headed and as her big, brown eyes began to slowly give in to the temptation of sleep; she looked at the faces of the people who had been brought into the chaotic mess that had become her life. She saw fear and desperation in most of their faces, with the exception of her father, Dixon and Vaughn. They sat patiently waiting for Sydney's signal for them to fight back. As she scoured the group but found her eyes stop at one person. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the deep green eyes that stared back at her filled with concern. As her eyelids became too heavy to contend with, and she fell into a darkness that she had fallen into so many times before. The only difference was that this time, the darkness was filled with the image of green eyes, which always seemed to follow her wherever she went now. There was never an escape from them, instead there were memories.  
  
~#~  
  
~ Vaughn ~  
  
As Sydney's intense gaze finally extinguished, and Vaughn sat in silence, as did the rest of the CIA agents, including Jack. He was honestly shocked when Jack allowed himself to be tied up and didn't utter a single word, as he guessed that every agent other agent in the room was. Vaughn knew the lengths that Jack would go to, to protect Sydney, hell, he know the lengths that he would go to, to protect her.  
  
Vaughn knew that there were only four agents in the room who could protect themselves from the danger that they would encounter if they launched and attack. He also knew that, with the exception of Sydney, the reason that none of them had fought back was because they knew that we had a duty to protect those who couldn't, especially Carry, who was already heavily pregnant and still out cold from her conflict with a guard. Vaughn knew that Sydney would have put up more of a fight if she knew that the people she cared about were safe and away from danger, would the rest of them.  
  
If he were to be completely honest about the situation, he would have to admit that every agent was thoroughly intrigued by what they were seeing. Everyone had heard about Daniel Hecht, and in this office, it was hard not to hear about it. Vaughn was completely shocked to discover that Sydney's fiancée had, in actual fact, not died, but had instead faked his death and worked with the Covenant. Then he found out that Danny had stolen the love of my life and they were together the whole time. He felt completely devastated. How could someone treat someone they claimed to loved that way, taking away their choices in life? Vaughn suddenly knew how Sydney felt when she found out he was married, and only hoped that Sydney would be able to cope with the new information she had found, and the revelation that her fiancée hadn't actually died and was now back to torture her for information.  
  
I looked around the room quickly, trying to find an escape route of some kind or a weapon that I could use against the guards. That was when I saw it, they must have been too busy with Sydney when she attacked them, because, they hadn't bothered to pick up Sydney's discard gun. I decided that I would wait until the guards were distracted, then I would attack. But until then, I had to do my duty, and protect Lauren. As I looked into her eyes, I saw the worry and fear she felt as she watched Sydney being drugged. I pulled her into my arms and did my best to comfort her. It was something I had to do. If I couldn't comfort Sydney, then I would have to settle for Lauren.  
  
~#~  
  
The room silently looked on as Sydney's head fell forward and she woke. She looked up into the eyes of the man standing in front of her. Suddenly Sydney let out a hysterical laugh that lasted a few seconds before she abruptly stop, which had made most of the people around take a small step back, in fear that she had gone crazy and was about to jump up and resume her attack on them.  
  
Sydney cocked her head to the side and smiled, as if she were trying to calculate an important detail. It was then that the Sydney spoke.  
  
"Strong stuff... what did you put in it?" As Sydney said that the man in front of her, who let out a small chuckle before replying,  
  
"You should know Syd, it's your creation." Danny said as he looked down at her with a hint of humour in his eyes. "So anyway, back to the information." Before he could continue, Sydney let out another laugh, only this time, it was softer and ended quieter than the last.  
  
Danny gave her a look of confusion before he continued, "Well, I must admit that I don't really believe that you don't remember your missing years, although you have put up a good performance so far. Now lets get down to business shall we Julia?" With that, Sydney looked up with a small smile and replied,  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named Julia." Danny smiled at this comment and continued,  
  
"I think that we both know that that isn't true, I know that you remember. As I said you've put on a good performance so far, but you have to remember that I've spent the last two years working with you. I know you as Julia and as Syd. They are both so similar that it's ludicrous to deny it. I must admit though, was a good idea to hide out from the Convent by pretending to lose your memory and returning to the CIA. I played along at first, but now... well..." Danny paused as he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Now I really do have to get that information." He looked over at the rest of the people in the room and watched how their expressions changed from fear to confusion then back to fear, as they realised that maybe what he was saying was true and Sydney had known about her missing years the whole time.  
  
"You know exactly what's at stake if I don't return with that information Syd. It's the same threat that made you leave to destroy the Convent. I won't let them hurt her, even if that means hurting you." Danny looked into Sydney's eyes pleading for her to help him.  
  
"How is she? How long do you have before they take her again?" Sydney asked seriously, now knowing that her cover was blown anyway, now that Danny had discovered that she remembered everything, so she might as well find out how she was, she had been with out her for long enough.  
  
"Fine, she misses you, I don't blame her though. She's still with your mother and Sark." Danny replied his British accent becoming stronger again as he replies to her question, without getting over emotional. "I have 6 hours before they find her and sent a team to recover her. It's only so long before they find the place Sark rented; they're getting close. We needed to hurry."  
  
"Ok, untie me and get a pen and paper. I'll still need to come with you, you won't be able to access the volt with me. My cover's blown here now, we'll have to take the Convent down together, like Sark had planned." As Sydney said this, she turned to the people who, were still tied up and were watching her intensely, afraid of what her next actions might be. She gave them a small look of sympathy before her hands were released, and she moved to pick up her gun.  
  
Before she had chance to stop him, Vaughn jumped in front of Sydney, grabbing her gun and pointing it at her temple. Now this was not what she had expected.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
What do you think? Should I re-write the ending? 


	4. Things change

Title: Unexpected  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Summery: The JTF is attacked and someone comes back from the dead.  
  
Spoilers: up to season 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias!  
  
Author's note: Ok. First thing, I have NOT seen season 3, so there is some stuff that I know about others that I don't. Sorry about Vaughn's POV, I know that I kept switching from third to first person, thanks for noticing! Sorry, I'll try to check through properly next time! Sorry it took me so long to update! Homework and exams!  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
Before she had chance to stop him, Vaughn jumped in front of Sydney, grabbing her gun and pointing it at her temple. Now this was not what she had expected.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
Sydney stopped in her tracts and frowned for a second. This was the last thing she had expected to happen. She wasn't even thinking about Vaughn right now. How could she have forgotten that he was there? It was a moment of weakness on her part; she had been so caught up in her situation that she hadn't thought of the risk that the people around her posed.  
  
Vaughn paused and looked into Sydney's eyes. He never expected that this would happen, just like he never expected Sydney to comeback from the dead, and yet she did. He was just beginning to realise, yet again, that when Sydney was involved, anything and everything was possible. As he thought about this, Vaughn realised that at this very moment, he knew nothing about the situation. He didn't even know who she was trying to protect. Who was so important that she was working with her Mother and Sark?! The people, who only two short years ago, she claimed to, despise more than anything and anyone.  
  
"Who are you trying to protect Sydney?" Vaughn asked gingerly, as he straightened his arm and aimed his gun closer to her head.  
  
Sydney knew that this was coming. She knew that someone would ask this question as soon they had figured out that she protecting someone. After all she was in a room filled with intelligence agents.  
  
"That's just something that I can't tell you right now. Her life is more important to me than yours. The longer you keep me here Vaughn, the more agitated I will get. Trust me when I say that you don't want to upset me right now, or any of my 'associates'." Sydney stated calmly, as she looked at Vaughn with seriousness in her eyes that meant that she was not going to let him control her.  
  
She was in charge, and even though he had a gun pointed at her head, everyone in the room knew that he wouldn't pull the trigger, his feelings for her ran too deeply. She however, had changed a lot during those two years. More than she let show, nobody really knew what she was capable of... not anymore.  
  
Vaughn cocked his gun. "I can help you Syd, let me help you. We can help you. You trusted the CIA before, what's changed?" Vaughn pleaded with Sydney.  
  
He knew that he couldn't kill her. He would never hurt Sydney, even after this, but he had to make it look like he could. He wanted to help. He knew that he could, if she would only give him the chance.  
  
"A lot has changed. More than you'll ever know. If it's even possible, my life has become even more complicated than before. I have enough help now. You can't help me Vaughn... not anymore. Just... go back to your wife. She needs you more than I do." Sydney said rather tirelessly. She was getting annoyed with Vaughn's behave. He needed to accept the fact that he wasn't part of life anymore. They had both moved on. She had new responsibilities, and new loves, as did he. She had family, granted it was dysfunctional, but it was hers, not his, but hers.  
  
Briefly, everyone's eyes flickered from Vaughn to Sydney, to Lauren and then back to Vaughn. Nobody knew how to react, especially Lauren. She sat there keeping completely silent, not daring to speak; for fear that she would betray her true feeling and endanger herself and her husband.  
  
Sydney let out a sigh before quickly executing the plan the she had prepared only seconds earlier, as he was distracted. She took her opportunity to tackle Vaughn. Suddenly her head swing forward, hitting Vaughn in the process, causing him to stagger backwards, giving Sydney enough room to fling her leg into the air, connecting it with his chin. As Vaughn was about to respond, Sydney's leg flew towards his hand, knocking the gun into the air, as she spun and kicked him squarely in the chest, knocking him into the floor. Sydney grabbed the gun and aimed it at Vaughn.  
  
"You never listen to me Vaughn!" Sydney yelled. "I told you! Don't try to get involved!" Sydney said as she looked over to Danny, who was looking slightly amused by the situation in front of him.  
  
"I told you, Syd. This was a bad idea. We really need to get going before it's too late." Danny replied as he looked down at his watch. Before Sydney replied,  
  
"Ok, let's go. You were right, they couldn't help me. If I am going to protect her, I'll have to do it by myself."  
  
A brief moment of concern crossed Danny's mind before he replied,  
  
"Are you sure we can leave them here, I mean, they know too much now. They could easily intercept the Convent's team and take her instead. We can't put her in anymore danger. We need to take action, and we need to do it now. I have the original extraction plan in place. Are you willing to do it?" Danny asked extremely cautiously, not knowing how she would react to the use of the plan, as she was set against it when Sark had first put it in place.  
  
"She's my daughter. I'll do whatever's necessary to protect her." Sydney replied as suddenly became full of emotion. While still staring into Vaughn's eyes, she let a small tear run slowly down her face and hesitated before she continued,  
  
"Goodbye Vaughn...I'm sorry...for everything." Sydney silently breathed, as she continued to stare into his deep green eyes.  
  
Suddenly a gun shoot echoed throughout the JTF and a single body fell to the ground with a horrific thud.  
  
~#~  
  
What do you think? Read and Review! Please! Thanks! 


	5. Choices

Title: Unexpected  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Summery: The JTF is attacked and someone comes back from the dead.  
  
Spoilers: up to season 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias!  
  
Author's note: Ok. First thing, I have NOT seen season 3, so there is some stuff that I know about others that I don't.  
  
#  
  
I love Vaughn too! Have some faith, why would I ever kill him off! Even if it was him who was shot, he wouldn't die!  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
"She's my daughter. I'll do whatever's necessary to protect her." Sydney replied as suddenly became full of emotion. While still staring into Vaughn's eyes, she let a small tear run slowly down her face and hesitated before she continued,  
  
"Goodbye Vaughn...I'm sorry...for everything." Sydney silently breathed, as she continued to stare into his deep green eyes.  
  
Suddenly a gun shoot echoed throughout the JTF and a single body fell to the ground with a horrific thud.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
A split second after the first gun shot, another gunshot sliced through the JTF.  
  
**Moments before the first gun shot**  
  
"Are you sure we can leave them here, I mean, they know too much now. They could easily intercept the Convent's team and take her instead. We can't put her in anymore danger. We need to take action, and we need to do it now. I have the original extraction plan in place. Are you willing to do it?"  
  
Sydney bit her lip as she thought about the plan that Sark had set in place. It was far from perfect; in fact, if she had had her way she would have done it completely different. The original plan was fake Sydney's death again, but this time in front of the people she worked with so that they wouldn't come looking for her. They couldn't afford people to become suspicious of her, not now that she had her daughter to protect. There were so many flaws with that plan that she didn't even want to consider it. The biggest flaw of all was Danny.  
  
Sydney knew exactly what the problem with Danny was and she knew what she had to do to resolve that problem. Sydney took a deep breath before she continued. She knew that she had to explain to Vaughn, but how was she going to do that? Sydney briefly looked down and then back into Vaughn's eyes before replying,  
  
"She's my daughter. I'll do whatever's necessary to protect her." Sydney replied, as she suddenly became full of emotion. While still staring into Vaughn's eyes, she let a small tear run slowly down her face and hesitated before she continued,  
  
"Goodbye Vaughn...I'm sorry...for everything." Sydney silently breathed, as she continued to stare into his deep green eyes.  
  
Abruptly, Sydney spun round and looked into Danny's eyes before she shot him in the chest. Watching as his body fell to the floor with a thud. Danny smiled for a second before he pulled out his own gun and shot Sydney.  
  
**~**  
  
Sydney gasped and staggered back, as did someone sitting behind her, only this person cried out more than gasped.  
  
"You never were a good shot Danny" Sydney said as she kicked the gun out of her hand and place her hand over the wound on her stomach as she attempted to slow the bleeding. She nodded at a guard and he immediately came over aimed his gun at Danny.  
  
"Who said I was only aiming for you Syd?" Danny replied as he tried to get up, but was stopped by the guard in front of him.  
  
Sydney quickly turned to see who else had been shot and what the damage was. As she looked over to the shocked group of agents, she saw that the bullet had hit the person siting directly behind her as it passed through her body. Sydney had no idea how to react. She couldn't believe that Danny had just shot Lauren, and considering the amount of blood that she was losing, would more than likely die very soon.  
  
Instead Sydney decided to watch how the other people around her reacted. Sydney noticed that everyone was trying to help Lauren and stop the bleeding, especially one person. Vaughn. Sydney stood and watched how Vaughn desperately tried to help his wife and stop her pending death. Sydney knew that it was useless trying to help her, she was going to die.  
  
Sydney watched on silently as Vaughn fanatically moved around his wife's body in vein. Sydney felt a small tear fall down her face as she watch the pain Vaughn was going through as his wife died. There was an incredible silence that filled the room as everyone watched Lauren slowly die, and then her raspy breathing slowed, until no one could hear her breathing anymore.  
  
Nobody had noticed that Sydney, too, had been shot. Instead everyone turned their attention to Vaughn who sat in complete shock over what had happened. Sydney took the opportunity to talk to Danny alone.  
  
"I'm sorry that things have to end this way, I really am. For long time, I thought that we had something, I actually thought that you would be able to put the past behind you. But we both know that this will never work. Not now that you're working against us. We know about your status within the Covenant." Sydney said as she briefly closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain that was currently rising up inside her.  
  
"You feed the Covenant information on my daughter. That ... I will never forgive you for. You pretended to be on my side and instead you betrayed me, you betrayed us. She was never your daughter and never will be. You should watch your back from now on Danny, because no one else will. When you get out, there'll be no left to protect you. That is, if by some miracle you escape from the CIA." Sydney said as she lowered her voice menacingly before knocking Danny out.  
  
He didn't have enough credible information to give to the CIA; he barely had any reliable information at all. She had decided, when she found out about Danny, that someone like him deserved to be in CIA custody. Now all that was left to do was tie up all the lose ends that were left here.  
  
Sydney briefly looked down at her watch and noticed that she only had 30 minutes before the guards were due to change shifts. Sydney turned towards her guards and quickly said,  
  
"Take what you need, and we'll meet at the extraction point at the scheduled time. Sark and my mother should already be there. Tell them what happened, and inform them of Danny's... departure into the CIA." Sydney said as she looked around the room.  
  
One of the guards stopped to question her motives and offered to stay with her, Sydney only replied,  
  
"GO! Now, You have less than 30 minutes before the guards change shifts. I'll see you at the extraction point soon, I have one more thing to do before I can leave." Sydney said as the men quickly gathered what they needed and headed out of the JTF. Once Sydney was sure that they had gone, she turned to Vaughn.  
  
"I know that this is going to be difficult to accept, but the things that have happened here today have happened for a reason. I'm sorry that Lauren died, but if she hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to give you the opportunity that I'm about to give to you. Vaughn I can only ask you this once, and if you refuse, then ... well, you'll never see me again." Sydney paused and looked into Vaughn's eyes before she continued,  
  
"Come with me Vaughn. Come back with me and meet your daughter. Please ... Vaughn, this is the only chance that you'll get. If you say no then you'll never see either of us again. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be." Sydney pleaded with Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn sat in silence. He had no idea how he could comprehend this. His wife had just died and now he was being asked by the love of his life to leave everything he knew and join her with his child. How could he answer that? How could he even conceive the thought of living this life any longer? He had nothing left holding him back, holding him away from Sydney. There was nothing stopping him. There was only one answer he could reply with.  
  
"You've been shot" Vaughn said as it was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Sydney smiled at his comment before she looked down at her watch again.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to come with me. But I need to know right now. I know that it is wrong of me to ask you like this, but this is the only time that I can get you out. After this there's no turning back." Sydney said as she waited expectantly for Vaughn to answer her.  
  
"Em...ok... yes." Vaughn staggered as he managed to reply to Sydney's request. He couldn't imagine living his life any longer without Sydney and their child. He had no idea how he managed it before.  
  
"Well, we have to go now, before it's too late." Sydney said hurriedly as she turned towards the other agents, who simply watched the scenario play out in front of them.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to be involved in this. Don't try to follow us, there's no point, by the time the guards realise that something is wrong, We will be gone. I'm sorry that this had to happen.  
  
"Dad, Dixon, Marshall, Carry, Eric, I'll miss you all. I love you guys, I really do. Thank you for everything, I'll never forget it. I don't know what I would have done without any you. I'll be close by." Sydney said as she grabbed Vaughn's hand and they started to walk out of the JTF.  
  
Both finally had what they wanted, each other and nobody was going to take that away from them. They were finally together, and they could ultimately have the life they had always dreamed of. A life together with their daughter.  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
End  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
How was that? See I didn't kill Vaughn! I was thinking about doing a sequel about their life together with their child, etc. What do you think? 


End file.
